Field
The present invention relates to systems for monitoring the occupancy of a space, such as queue monitoring systems.
Background
Queue monitoring systems are used in many applications nowadays. For example, queue monitoring is used in supermarkets, stores and shops to determine the numbers of people waiting to be served and if necessary open or close checkouts according to demand. Such systems may include one or more cameras coupled to computer equipment running algorithms that can use image data to distinguish people from other objects and determine the number of people in a queue with reasonable accuracy.
In the situations where queue monitoring is used, people are usually queuing to use (or have used on their behalf) electronic transaction equipment such as cash machines and ticket dispensers. It would be useful to be able to use information from this equipment to supplement information available from the cameras or other imaging apparatus.